piffandomcom-20200223-history
British Standards Institution
Two sets of traditionally-animated PIFs from the 1980s from the British Standards Institution. First PIF Description: We see "BRITISH STANDARDS" at the bottom of a white screen. The first initials of the words zoom up towards the viewer and a inverted triangle forms as the background changes to light blue and white circular gradient. The "S" goes into the triangle and the "B" rotates anti-clockwise and goes on top, forming the signature British Standards kite-mark. The words "BE SAFE" appears underneath. The background changes to black and the kite-mark lights up in blue flames and "Gas Cookers" appear underneath. The silver version of the kite-mark zooms over the blue flamed kite-mark and the background changes to yellow. We zoom to the top of the kite-mark as steams erupts while the words "Pressure Cookers" appear. The background changes to blue, revealing to be the water over the white background and the kite-mark changes to yellow. "Life jackets" appear at the bottom as we zoom out. The kite-mark changes colour again to green as the background turns to blue and white circular gradient. Then, the kite-mark drills its way through the background as the words "Power tools" appear. We fade to a white background and yellow and red flames appear on-screen before they were extinguished as the words "Fire Extinguishers" appear. The flames have reduced to smoke, revealing the black kite-mark covered with fire extinguisher foam. We fade to the blue and white gradient background where the red kite-mark zooms in from the far end of the left corner of the screen. "Safety Harnesses" appear at the bottom as the kite-mark sways to a stop in the center of the screen. The kite-mark turns to black as "BE SAFE" appears before the words fade out, leaving behind the first two initials, where they move to their positions and the letters of "BRITISH STANDARDS" appear before the background changes to white. FX/SFX: Traditional animation done in a cartoon fashion. Music/sounds: We just hear music which changes to the respective section throughout the PIF along with some sound effects. Availability: Rare, seen on some YouTube channels. Scare Factor: None, this is just a simple animated PIF. Second PIF Description: We see cartoon smoke appearing and disappearing, revealing the British Standards kite-mark where the shot fades to that on the plat of the door handle. The door rattles and the "S" in the kite-mark rotates and the door opens to reveal a living room lit up with lights with the kite-mark. The camera zooms in to the nearest light before it turns off and the kite-mark turns to silvery-black. Then it changes to navy blue and the whole shot changes to a speeding road before the kite-mark crashes into a tree and falls to the ground. Then, the kite-mark rotates upward as the shot changes to the hedge where the kite-mark acts as a trimmer. The camera pans from the hedge to the a plant in the shape of the kite-mark which is upside-down as the white and red lights emit on the plant. The lighted kite-mark flips over before it has red and blue light rays appearing. Then, the light rays (with the exception of the "S") turn entirely to blue and the "S" heartbeats before the background changes to white. The message "Look for the Kitemark" appears underneath before it disappears and the kite-mark pans down before the British Standards Institution logo fades in above. FX/SFX: All traditional animation. Music/sounds: We hear fire crackling and a smoke alarm beeping before the voice-over says "Smoke detectors, to protect you and yours." The next sound effect we hear is a door attempted to be opened before the same voice over continues "Locks to keep thieves out." as the door is heard being unlocked and opens. "Light fittings that will switch you on." as the voices are heard, before we hear a motorcycle sound effect "Helmets that keep your head together." along with the crash. Then, we hear electric trimmers being active "Trimmers which cut only hedges." Next, we hear a light switch being turned on "Lights that won't make a bonfire of your tree." Finally, we hear the heartbeat as the voice-over concludes "Whichever way you look at it, your safety is at heart. British Standards Institution." Availability: Rare, seen on some YouTube channels. Scare Factor: None, this is just a simple animated PIF. Category:PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:Safety PIFs Category:1980's PIFs Category:Animated PIFs